


Daddy And His Bunny

by Aegrota



Category: Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2Jeong or Leekook?, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, BDSM, Banter, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Famous Leeteuk, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, I can't believe NOBODY wrote this pairing before, I get to invent their ship name tho, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, M/M, Must just be my age difference kink at play, No Angst, Non-Famous Jeon Jungkook, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jungsoo is whipped, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Sugar Daddy, This is just cute and kinky, like srsly?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegrota/pseuds/Aegrota
Summary: When Park Jeongsu meets Jeon Jeongguk, he knows right then and there that he is done. Hook, line, and sinker.Instantly whipped for the younger boy, Jeongsu is nearly old enough to be his father.Nearly.That's why he becomes his Daddy.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird timeline, I suppose, Jeongguk is 23 and Jeongsu is 37, just like in real life, but Jeongguk is at university (pursuing a master's degree let's say) and wearing his War Of Hormone outfit because War Of Hormone is just iconic. But he has his 2020 hair xD   
> I named the girl from that MV Areum, meaning beautiful :D 
> 
> Also, I can't believe I never googled shirtless Leeteuk before I started writing this, I was missing OUT.   
> Also also, I like spelling their names by the revised romanization ^_^

Jeongsu was spacing out.    
The dean of Jamestown University was droning on and on about their… mathletes? Science fair? Something smart kids did that was praise-worthy. He stopped listening three corridors ago.    
He already decided to donate a mind-boggling sum so they could build a new science wing, it was a tax deduction and it was an amazing look in the media, he didn’t need further convincing.    
  
He actually considered offering an even higher sum if only the dean would stop talking.    
Some students are milling about as the dean is theatrically waving his arms around, now apparently having moved on to the topic of the history of the building itself, and Jeongsu is just nodding and humming politely, when someone bumps into him, a book hitting him in the chest before falling to the marble floor with a loud thump.    
  
He sees a boy carrying a tall stack of books, one of them having slid and the others teetering dangerously in a tendency to follow, the boy desperately trying to keep the disaster at bay.    
  
“Ooops, so sorry.” The boy mutters and Jeongsu quickly picks up the fallen book from the floor and then reaches out to help stabilize the boy’s stack by taking it into his own arms. The boy is startled and they lock eyes.    
  
Jeongsu should have known right then and there that he’s done.    
  
The boy is easily the most beautiful creature he’s ever laid his eyes on.    
Big, dark, doe eyes, blinking at him innocently, with lashes almost impossibly long. Soft-looking skin, with the attractive pink blush adorning the smooth cheeks and those lips…   
Heart-shaped, pink, and slightly parted, moving silently as the boy seems to want to say something, making Jeongsu subconsciously lean in just a bit closer, as if he is going to be told a secret.    
  
The boy then blushes an even deeper shade, shaking his head, which prompts a mess of long black curls to sway, along with silver hoops in his ears. He smiles, and Jeongsu momentarily forgets how to breathe when he sees his adorable bunny teeth.   
He so did not sign up for this today, but he’ll take it and beg for more.    
  
It takes him a lot of effort to remind himself that he’s not a teenager, but 37, experienced and charming, and to offer the boy the kind of smile that had him selected as the most eligible bachelor in Asia 5 years in a row:    
  
“Where to with these?”    
  
“Mr. Park!” The dean exclaims, shocked. Jeongsu forgot he was there. The boy startles once again, just like a bunny. Dear god, he’s adorable:   
  
“Oh, n-no, no, s-sir, th-thank-thank you, but I c-can just carry them my-myself.”    
  
Is he trying to kill Jeongsu here?!   
He gets a feeling this boy could do absolutely anything adorably.    
  
The dean, whom Jeongsu has already nicknamed Nuisance in his mind, starts once more, crossing his arms behind his back and jutting his sizable stomach forward as he assumes what he believes is an intimidating posture.    
  
The bunny boy seemingly agrees as he all but cowers.   
  
“Mr. Jeon! I would expect you would apologize, get your books, and proceed to wherever you were headed.”    
  
The boy nods and turns back to Jeongsu to bow, but the elder just cocks his head with a grin and winks at him:   
  
“Absolutely no need. It was an accident. I will help Mr. Jeon safely get his books to wherever he was headed. All he needs to do is lead me there.”    
  
The dean appears shocked but Jeongsu then smiles at him:   
  
“You wouldn’t mind, Mr. Lee, would you?”    
  
So what if he already knows the dean thinks he has no choice if he wants the donation?    
Sometimes, being a bit of a dick is justified for a boy as beautiful as young Mr. Jeon here.    
  
  
It’s not until they’re around a corner that Mr. Jeon (although Jeongsu really prefers Bunny) heaves a sigh of relief, shoulders relaxing:   
  
“Thank you so much, sir. Please let me carry those books, it’s really fine.”    
  
Jeongsu looks at him again, the boy’s oversized black and red striped sweater ripped in various places in what he presumes is a fashion statement, the sleeves falling almost to his fingertips. But just past that, he can see defined muscles. The boy’s shoulders are broad, and the sweater’s wide crewneck reveals a strong neck and a surprisingly tantalizing, muscular juncture between it and collarbones that Jeongsu has a strong urge to bite.    
He then notices that the stack of books is more than just a little heavy. He shakes his head:    
  
“Not happening.”    
  
“They’re really dusty, you’ll ruin your suit.”    
  
Jeongsu then notices dust on the boy’s sweater and realizes he’s not exaggerating when he pats at the wool and small dust clouds swirl in the air around him. And he’s wearing an Armani suit. Yet, any frustration he might have felt is seriously dampened by the opportunity to watch Bunny’s gesticulation.   
  
“Let Future Me worry about that. My name is Park Jeongsu, by the way. What’s yours?”    
  
“I know your name.” giggles the boy, tucking some hair behind his ear. He has such cute ears.    
  
“I’m Jeon Jeongguk. And it’s just my luck to have ruined the meeting the dean has been talking about for months. He’ll really have my hide for this.”    
  
“He will do no such thing,” laughs Jeongsu, wiggling his eyebrows:   
  
“Especially not when I tell him how brilliant and well-mannered you are and how much I admire how well this school teaches their students.”    
  
Jeongguk frowns a little, scrunching his nose in an, unsurprisingly, adorable way:   
  
“But you don’t know whether I am brilliant and well-mannered or not. Besides, why would you do that? Sir.”    
  
He tacks the title on and Jeongsu finds that to be funnier than it has any right to be:   
  
“Because you helped me even more than I am helping you now. You rescued me from his oratory clutches.”    
  
Jeongguk laughs at this, a big, hearty laugh that makes his eyes two crescent moon-shaped slits and Jeongsu is mentally pledging to protect him with his life. He’s known him for all of 10 minutes.    
  
Some books on top start dangerously slipping from his hold as his attention is grabbed by that smile and Jeongguk reaches out and takes half the stack, grinning at him in a way Jeongsu would like to describe as innocent, but the twinkle in the boy’s eyes speaks of mischief.    
He could have carried the books until the cows came home, Jeongsu doesn’t spend as much time in the gym as he does because he likes the music, but he’s somehow glad they’re now both carrying them.    
It’s… cute? A friendly thing to do. Or a couple thing to do?    
  
“Ah yes, the dean can be very wordy.”   
  
Jeongguk finally agrees with a sharp nod, those curls bobbing around his head again. His hair is too long, definitely past the point of disheveled, maybe even unkempt, but it suits him. It’s squeaky clean and when he falls into step beside him, Jeongsu smells fresh laundry and coconut shampoo and he wishes to bury his nose in the boy’s nape and get drunk off of him.   
  
“You’re being polite. I was contemplating offering him more money if only he’d let me leave.”    
  
“Maybe that was his plan all along.” Hums Jeongguk and it’s Jeongsu’s turn to laugh:   
  
“It nearly worked. You saved me from bankruptcy.” He tries for comically dramatic and Jeongguk bites, grinning with a good-natured roll of the eyes:   
  
“The easiest achievement in the world.”    
  
Jeongsu used to be an idol when he was younger. He was insanely popular and successful, but after some tragic events in his private life which couldn’t remain private because of his job, he retired from the spotlight, choosing instead to open his own agency and manage others on their way to fame. He mostly composed music these days, although his legacy had various TV and award shows invite him as a host several times a year. He sometimes accepted, he did enjoy being the MC, but as the years went on, he was fine with less and less time in the spotlight.    
There really is such a thing as getting too old for something, he thought.    
  
Well, these thoughts will not help him as he’s trying to charm a gorgeous young man!    
  
“I see you’re into martial arts.” He comments, nodding toward a book on top of Jeongguk’s half of the stack. The History Of Wing Chun.   
He is rewarded with a look so bright and starry-eyed that his knees almost buckle as Jeongguk starts gushing:   
  
“Yes, Wing Chun is so cool! Did you know it was originally created as a martial art specifically for women, so they could defend themselves? And that Bruce Lee is probably the most famous practitioner of Wing Chun in the world? He then went to the US and used Wing Chun as the basis for creating Jeet Kune Do.”    
  
Jeongsu was never too interested in martial arts, but he could listen to Jeongguk read a phone book and not be bored.    
  
“So, you practice Wing Chun?”    
  
Jeongguk shakes his head, bunny teeth catching on his lower lip:   
  
“Barely, I’m a real beginner. But I do have a black belt in Taekwondo.”    
  
Jeongsu’s brows raise on his forehead:   
  
“Wow. So, you could beat me up if I’m not careful.”    
  
The boy giggles, scoffing as he scrunches his nose again:   
  
“People always say that. It’s getting kind of old, I don’t want to beat anyone up.”    
  
“Well, that’s a big, fat lie if I’ve ever heard one!”    
  
Comes a deep, booming voice from somewhere behind them. These corridors are like echo chambers. He hears hasty, loud steps on the marble floor, and soon they are joined by another young man, with a lollipop in his mouth.   
  
Jeongsu recognizes that this particular young man is ethereally handsome.    
And also that, in his mind, he can’t hold a candle to Jeongguk.    
He’s wearing a black leather jacket, light brown hair stylishly messy and crimped and he licks his thumb as he pulls the lollipop out, hanging off of Jeongguk’s shoulder by an arm wrapped around him:   
  
“You beat me up just last week because Areum wanted to go to the movies with me.”    
  
Jeongguk goes beet red and tries to shake his arm off his shoulder:   
  
“No, I beat you up because you stood me up to go with her.”    
  
“Doesn’t matter, you still beat me up.”    
  
The lollipop boy flashes a big, rectangular grin at Jeongsu. The elder man contemplates nicknaming him Nuisance, as well. He needs to work on his wittiness a bit more, one would expect all sorts of clever lines from a comedy show host.    
  
“So, do be careful, he even goes for the face. No shame on this one.”    
  
He points at Jeongguk with his lollipop and whines when he accidentally jabs it into his woolen sweater, making a disgusted face and throwing the now hairy treat away in the nearby garbage can. Jeongguk looks just about ready to murder him and Jeongsu has to bite the inside of his cheek so as to not laugh because he looks so cute when he’s angry.    
  
The recently-sans-lollipop boy wisely jumps out of reach, just in time to avoid a kick aimed at his shin. Jeongguk gives up, heaving a long sigh and looking at Jeongsu again:   
  
“Mr. Park, this is the bane of my existence and occasional best friend, Kim Taehyung. I swear he is the only person I beat up. It’s obvious why even after a minute of knowing him.”    
  
He nods at the sticky patch now on his sweater. Taehyung ignores his grumbling, slinking to the other side of Jeongsu:   
  
“Are you kidding me, Kookie, I know who he is! I’m a huge fan! Used to have all my walls covered in your posters when I was a teenager. You inspired me to get into music as well! I play the saxophone and I sing and I study jazz and classical music and…”   
  
“And you’re boring Mr. Park half to death right now.” Jeongguk supplies when Taehyung stops for air and Jeongsu can almost feel little devil horns growing:   
  
“If I didn’t know any better, Jeongguk, I would have thought you were jealous.” He teases and it has the desired effect. Jeongguk goes so red that he’s radiating heat. Taehyung loses his shit laughing:   
  
“He’s always jealous when he’s not the center of attention. We spoil him a lot because he’s the youngest in our friend group!”    
  
“I’m n-not je-jealous!” Stutters Jeongguk as he avoids Jeongsu’s gaze:   
  
“Don’t you have a class to go to, Taehyung?”    
  
“And miss the opportunity to both meet my teenage idol and tease you until you spontaneously combust? No way!”    
  
Jeongguk pulls a face that is so not fair with how it makes Jeongsu’s knees buckle. It’s a pout. The most adorable pout he’s ever seen, his plump lower lip jutting out and his nose crinkling in that sweet way and… He needs to get a hold of himself.    
  
Act professional, you just met a fan, he reminds himself:   
  
“I’m happy I inspired you to get into music, Taehyung-ssi.”    
  
Taehyung nods, the grin still on his face:   
  
“Yes, you were so handsome and charismatic in all your videos and I really tried to sing like you do but it was so embarrassing, my voice is deep and I can’t pull off your high notes and…”   
  
“Taehyung.” Jeongguk snarls and Taehyung seems to finally be pulled out of his manic element. He stares at them both, his mouth parted. This look is so charming on Jeongguk, but on Taehyung it just looks comical:   
  
“Oh, oh wait!” He says:   
  
“Am I interrupting something?”    
  
Jeongguk rolls his eyes:   
  
“No, dumbass, because everyone in the world is just always waiting for you to appear and talk their ear off. The world revolves around you.”   
  
Taehyung gives him a shit-eating grin, the sarcasm completely wasted on him:   
  
“I know, I’m just that perfect. But, seriously, were you guys…”   
  
He pauses and gestures between them. Jeongguk pointedly looks away, still pouting, and Jeongsu decides to bite the bait for him:   
  
“Were we…?”    
  
“You know.” Taehyung winks conspiratorially. Jeongsu does know, but he perfected the act of pretending to be a bit daft for his shows:   
  
“I don’t know. Please, enlighten me.”    
  
“Flirting?” Taehyung grins from ear to ear:   
  
“I’m not the only one who had your poste-OW!”    
  
Jeongguk kicks him in the ass so hard Taehyung lurches forward. He is at least clever enough to run away, but not clever enough to not laugh like a maniac and send air kisses to Jeongguk as he runs backwards:   
  
“You’re welcome, Kookie!”    
  
“I will murder you in your sleep, Kim Taehyung!”    
  
“I love you, too!”    
  
Taehyung disappears around the corner, his laughter echoing through the building and making a few other students turn and stare, bewildered.    
  
“Disregard everything Taehyung says. He’s a liar and a troll.”    
  
“I thought he was your best friend.” Jeongsu delivers the line with utmost seriousness.    
  
“So did I. We’ll see after this.”    
  
“So, you didn’t have my posters on your walls?”    
  
Jeongguk avoids his gaze so obviously it’s really hard not to laugh. His ears are almost the same shade as the red stripes on his sweater.    
  
“I had some posters. Of various idols, I don’t remember.” He shrugs and his nonchalance is so obviously fake and Jeongsu likes him even more for it.   
  
“Well, if the situation was the other way around, I’d have only your posters on my walls. I might even be so utterly cute as to kiss them from time to time.”    
  
Jeongsu teases quietly and Jeongguk tenses, shaking his head to make the curls hide his face.   
Jackpot.    
  
“No, that was Taehyung. He kissed your posters. Creep.”    
  
Jeongsu thinks the way Jeongguk and Taehyung roast each other speaks of true best friends but keeps that thought to himself. Ah, to be young and silly again.    
Well, maybe it’s not too late for the silly part…    
  
“That’s a shame.” He says, complete with a long sigh:   
  
“If it was you, I would have offered you to try the real deal.”    
  
Jeongguk is so shocked that he gives him the same look he did when they first saw each other, only this time, his face, and even his neck, is completely red. His mouth gapes slowly, slightly, and it’s only then that Jeongsu notices he’s trembling. He gulps, tries to speak, but can’t.    
  
“I am teasing you, Jeongguk, but I am not joking.”    
  
Jeongsu offers, quietly enough so only they can hear and it seems to be what Jeongguk was worried about as his eyes darted to the people around them as if wondering if they heard.    
He gulps again:   
  
“I...I…”    
  
Jeongsu waits, smiling at Jeongguk.    
The boy finally snaps out of it, scrunching his brows in an unsuccessful show of anger. He’s still deeply red.    
  
“I have a class.”    
  
He storms off without even picking up half of his book stack.    
Jeongsu decides he’s pushed his buttons enough for one day and doesn’t follow him. After all, this is the perfect excuse to see him again. 


	2. Chapter 2

In 37 years, one’s bound to learn some rules of seduction.    
Not coming on too strong is one of the basic ones, so Jeongsu forces himself to wait a few days before he goes back to Jamestown University.    
He scheduled another meeting with the dean, something which he was not looking forward to, but the opportunity to see Jeongguk again was more than worth it.   
  
He was just sitting on the sofa in his office that day, reading one of the books from the stack he has to return to the boy. It was a novel that Jeongsu wasn’t finding particularly riveting, but he wanted to see why Jeongguk might like it.   
More conversation topics were always welcome.   
And it’s been a while since he read anything on actual paper. His eyes were oddly grateful.    
  
The intercom in his office beeps and he groans, not really wanting to get up. The voice of his assistant is convincingly chipper:   
  
“Mr. Kim Jongwoon here to see you, Mr. Park.”    
  
Jeongsu walks over the room and presses the button on the phone, book still in hand:   
  
“Of course, Taehee-ssi, let him in. Would you also get us coffee, please?”    
  
“Certainly, sir.”    
  
Jeongsu suppresses a small chuckle.   
It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Taehee had a crush on Jongwoon, one that was reciprocated in the oddest ways. Jongwoon wasn’t the best at feelings, and after nearly two years of knowing each other, Taehee was obviously getting irritated that the man wasn’t making any actual moves, so the assistant was now always annoyed to see Jongwoon.    
He considered nudging his hopeless friend in the right direction. Again.    
  
Taehee was a treasure and the bastard would be lucky to have such a partner.    
  
Jongwoon walks into his office like he owns the place, sunglasses still on. He sees his friend with a book and snickers:   
  
“You decided to finally learn to read, Jeongsu? Isn’t it a little late at 37? Can you decipher all the characters?”    
  
“I’m doing just fine, but you’re hopeless when it comes to showing respect to your hyung, aren’t you?”   
  
Both of them smile at each other and Jongwoon gives him a half hug, patting his back:   
  
“Good to see you again, man. How have you been?”    
  
They silently assume their usual seating positions on the sofa, Jongwoon taking his sunglasses off and placing his bag aside. Jeongsu finds a bookmark and carefully lays the book aside:   
  
“I’m good, just doing some research.”   
  
There’s no point in trying to hide anything from Jongwoon, they’ve been friends for longer than he cares to remember. Jongwoon raises an eyebrow, looking at the book’s cover:   
  
“Research about Hesse?” He sounds doubtful.   
  
“About a boy who seems to like Hesse.”    
  
“Now, that’s more like you! Although you’ve never read a full novel because you wanted to get into someone’s pants before.”    
  
“Maybe I don’t just want to get into his pants.”   
  
Jongwoon makes an even more suspicious face:   
  
“Is hell freezing over, Jeongsu-hyung? You, wanting something more than sex?”    
  
Taehee chooses that moment to enter the office with coffee, but Taehee is practically family at this point, so Jeongsu doesn’t let that halt the conversation:   
  
“Not all of us are hopeless romantics like you, Jongwoon-ah.”    
  
That does the funniest trick. Taehee can’t help glancing at Jongwoon for his reaction and the black-haired man scoffs:   
  
“I’m not a hopeless romantic, I just respect people as more than just holes.”    
  
Jeongsu is almost one hundred percent certain he sees Taehee mouthing the word “wuss” on the way out. He bites the inside of his cheek to suppress laughter and waits for the door to click shut behind his assistant.   
  
“When are you going to come around, Jongwoon?”   
  
“Come around to what?” The other sounds genuinely confused.   
  
“To the fact that Taehee is hopelessly in love with you.”   
  
Jongwoon’s lips form a thin line and he blushes, frowning:   
  
“Not my type.”    
  
“That’s not what you told me after that Christmas gala.”    
  
Jeongsu’s date for the gala had canceled after an unfortunate ankle sprain and he nearly begged Taehee to accompany him instead, even throwing in a bonus on top of the already existing Christmas one.    
  
Even he had to admit that the assistant looked stunning that evening.    
Jongwoon couldn’t stop staring so after the whole event was over, after they drove Taehee home, and after Jeongsu realized that both he and his friend have had slightly too much to drink, Jongwoon murmured, staring into his lap:   
  
“What someone like Taehee sees in me, I will never understand.”   
  
“What do you mean?”    
  
“You know what I mean. Taehee is lovely in every way.”    
  
“So are you.”    
  
“No, I’m not. I’m a finicky grump who will just annoy anyone they’re with. Your assistant doesn’t deserve that, it’s already punishment enough to have to baby you for a living.”    
  
Jeongsu had laughed with an eye roll to that and he does so again as he reminds Jongwoon of the incident, even though he knows he hasn’t forgotten it   
  
“You need to grow some balls, Jongwoon. Let Taehee make the dumb choice of dating you, an adult has every right to make their own choices.”    
  
“Is that how you convince yourself this boy will let you ruin his life?” Jongwoon bristles, although Jeongsu knows it’s not truly malicious. Best friends and all.    
  
“I will absolutely not ruin his life. I will spoil and protect him until he thinks that I’m the best thing that could ever have happened to him.”    
  
“Ah, this again. He a struggling college student? You itching to be the knight in shining armor again?”   
  
“Call things as they are, Jongwoon. I’m itching to be his sugar daddy. For starters.”    
  
As far as kinks go, this was one of Jeongsu’s.    
Jongwoon found it weird but he got used to it after so many of Jeongsu’s sugar babies marched through his life.    
  
“The “for starters” part is new.”    
  
“Maybe I’m going a tad crazy.” Jeongsu grins.    
  
“I think that ship has already sailed. So, why is this one special?”   
  
Jongwoon hasn’t met most of the men and women that Jeongsu spoiled in the past. And if he has, it was just because they accompanied Jeongsu at an event. They never lasted too long, usually a few months, and then they were gone, only to soon be replaced with another, equally beautiful young person.    
  
“I have no idea.” shrugs Jeongsu:   
  
“It’s just how I feel. Like he’s the most adorable creature to ever have walked this earth. And I’ve met his best friend.”    
  
“What does that have to do with anything?” Jongwoon scrunches his brows.    
  
“His best friend has that kind of lips and eyes. And ass.”    
  
“I know, I just know, I will regret asking this. What kind of lips and eyes and ass?”    
  
“Don’t act like such a prude, you know what I’m talking about. The kind of lips and ass that are begging to be stuffed and the kind of eyes you want to see crying as you do.”    
  
Jongwoon rubs a hand over his face, shaking his head:   
  
“Yes, I regret everything. You’re disgusting.”   
  
Jeongsu is laughing and his friend fixes him with a glare:   
  
“You’re not thinking of trying to get them both, are you?”    
  
“Normally, I would, because this Taehyung boy really is too sexy for a normal man to pass up. That’s why I say I’m going a bit crazy. I don’t want him. I just want his bunny friend.”    
  
“Ugh, you’ve even given the poor boy a gross nickname already. I pity him.”    
  
“You pity him because he will have me doting on him?”   
  
“I pity him because it’s a misfortune to meet a horndog like you. Can you at least try not to hurt his feelings? Or ruin his friendship with that other boy?”    
  
“I won’t hurt his feelings! You know that’s not how I roll!”    
  
Jongwoon fixes him with another glare, this one suspicious and almost angry:   
  
“Stop lying to yourself, Jeongsu. You’ve kept all those people around you just long enough for them to start caring about you, and you make it easy to care about you because you pretend to care right back. And even you can’t deny that you choose them deliberately.”    
  
Jeongsu is blinking at his friend, not understanding where he’s going with this:   
  
“What is that supposed to mean?”    
  
“You choose the kind ones. I’ve met a few, they’re not typical gold diggers, you choose people who wouldn’t have agreed if they had any other choice or people who share your kink but are not  _ truly  _ interested in just bleeding you dry. And those kind ones develop feelings. And then they’re gone. Poof! Just like that!”    
  
Jeongsu is staring now, mouth gaping slightly.    
Is that really what he’s been doing?   
No, he chooses them because he likes them. Their looks, their conversational skills, and yes, their kinks, but he doesn’t prey on people who have no other choice or people who he knows will develop feelings he doesn’t want them to.    
  
Jongwoon pointedly drinks his coffee, letting him think.   
And Jeongsu starts feeling more and more ashamed as he does.    
He starts feeling like it’s boring when the other person starts liking him. As soon as he hears the dreaded honesty in the words “you shouldn’t have, I’m just happy to see you” when he brings a gift… it’s ruined.    
But that’s not his fault! He wanted a sugar arrangement! He was always abundantly clear about that. He never wanted feelings!    
  
He now understands why Jongwoon was surprised that he apparently claims to feel differently about Jeongguk. And why he doesn’t believe him.    
Maybe Jongwoon is right. Maybe Jeongsu will hurt the boy’s feelings.   
It’s almost entirely certain that he will.    
  
He knows Jongwoon will call him an asshole and a dumbass for the thought that crosses his mind next, but he thinks that he will never know unless he asks Jeongguk.    
He doesn’t know what the boy may want.    
And if they happen to want the same thing… Why not give it a try?    
But what does he even want?   
  
Why is he thinking about more than just sugar when he looks at Jeongguk, especially since he barely knows him?   
He’s met and been with other cute people in the past, yet, he’s never felt like this.    
  
Just as the frustration at not being able to figure it out starts making his temples throb, Jongwoon decides to help him out:   
  
“Maybe you’re finally growing up.”    
  
“Growing up?”    
  
Jongwoon laughs:   
  
“Jeongsu, you’ve never had a serious relationship in your life. I know you have been in love before, I remember it.”    
  
Jeongsu does, too, he must have been Jeongguk’s age at the time. They don’t talk about it.    
  
“And I know you took time to heal after what happened when you were in the military.”    
  
They especially never talk about  _ that.  _ _   
_ _   
_ “But maybe you’re finally ready to form a genuine connection with someone again. That’s why I really implore you to be careful.”    
  
Jeongsu feels his throat getting a bit tight so he just nods, not trusting himself to speak.   
Thankfully, Jongwoon knows him so well that he gives him just what he needs when he nods toward the novel he was reading:   
  
“Also, that book is for smart people, you better just give up. There’s no movie, either.”    
  
Jeongsu grins at him. God bless Jongwoon.    
  
  


* * *

  
  
He has just finished with his meeting with the dean, and as soon as he steps out of the main university building, he hears a loud voice calling him:   
  
“Hey, Mr. Park, wait up!”   
  
Taehyung catches up with him, exaggerating how out of breath he is as he gives him the big rectangular grin. He’s wearing an outfit that speaks of cunning. It is an oversized blue and neon green hoodie, looking casual and decent in everything except the fact that it has lacing down one shoulder that reveals tantalizing patches of skin, the neckline crooked to show some collarbone.   
  
As if that wasn’t enough, his black pants are way too tight and Jeongsu knows about wearing eyeliner in a way that makes you look sultry.    
However, the black PVC hat turned backwards helps balance it out and make Taehyung look cute instead of totally seductive.   
This way, he looks like he’s unaware of how seductive he is. The boy is a genius.   
  
Jeongsu would have really, totally gone for him had he not met Jeongguk.    
  
“Hey, Taehyung-ssi. How are you today?”    
  
“I’m just lovely.” Grins the boy, knowing exactly what he said, looking Jeongsu up and down:   
  
“And you look amazing. Gucci?”    
  
“You know your fashion, don’t you?”    
  
Taehyung giggles, giving a nonchalant shrug that makes the hoodie slide further off his shoulder:   
  
“It’s just from magazines. It will be a while before I can buy myself some Versace.”    
  
Jeongsu bites his tongue. It’s like Taehyung is setting himself up for exactly what Jeongsu normally loves. Normally, they would have been in a Versace store half an hour from now.   
  
“Are you going to class, Taehyung-ssi?”   
  
The boy shakes his head, still grinning:   
  
“No, I’m done for today, one has much fewer classes when they’ve almost finished with their master’s.”    
  
Jeongsu is surprised:   
  
“I thought you were still doing your bachelor’s.”    
  
“I do look younger, don’t I?” Taehyung wiggles his eyebrows and shakes his head:   
  
“Nah, I’m 25. I wonder if people will still think I’m on my bachelor’s when I sign up for my doctoral studies.”    
  
“Doctoral studies? That’s wonderful.”    
  
“Absolutely. Aside from being broke.”    
  
Taehyung laughs and starts walking, motioning for Jeongsu to follow him. And Jeongsu does, having a feeling that anyone would.    
  
“And you? I suppose you went to meet with the dean again?”    
  
“Yes, he took his money. Now I’m broke, too.”    
  
“I can fix you up with a Starbucks gig. We can be coworkers.” Taehyung teases:   
  
“But first, would you like to visit us for coffee?”    
  
“Us?” There’s a flutter in Jeongsu’s chest and Taehyung doesn’t disappoint:   
  
“Me and Kookie. We live together. And I hope you brought those books he left with you last time. He’s been grumbling about them all week.”    
  
“They’re in my car.”    
  
“Wonderful. I’d be in for a world of hurt if I brought you to ours without them. Alright, lead me to the carriage!”    
  
Jeongsu is amused by Taehyung and he lets it show once they’ve secured their seatbelts and he’s input the address Taehyung gave him into the GPS:   
  
“If you ever decided to try your hand at show business, Taehyung-ssi, I have a feeling you’d be very successful.”    
  
“Ah, you mean, being an idol?”    
  
“Yes.”    
  
The boy giggles:   
  
“It’s not my thing. I want to play in jazz bars and have people scratch their heads thinking whether I’ve played the wrong note all my career. Besides, have you seen jazz musicians?”   
  
“Can’t say that I’ve met too many of them, no.”   
  
“They usually don’t look the way I do. Unlike idols. So, maybe cute people will come to see me because I am that one gorgeous saxophonist.”    
  
The way he pronounces the word “saxophonist” makes Jeongsu crack up so hard he has to slow down the car with how his eyes are watering.    
  
It sounds like “sex porn star” and Taehyung wiggles his eyebrows, grinning:   
  
“It never fails to amuse people, my pronunciation. Saxophone player, you pervert!”    
  
Even that doesn’t sound right and Jeongsu is having a hard time curbing his laughter. Taehyung nudges his shoulder:   
  
“You’re making fun of me.”    
  
Jeongsu wonders if he’s aware of just how hard he’s flirting. All of this is that wonderful dance he adores.    
  
“I would never.”    
  
“You better never. I’m your best chance at Kookie.”    
  
That gets Jeongsu’s attention and Taehyung stretches in his seat, his hoodie rising up and revealing a strip of the cutest baby belly.    
  
“It’s not easy to get him, you know. Even if you’re you. So, you need me as your wingman.”    
  
“Oh, really? You think I can’t charm a boy on my own?”    
  
“I think you could charm  _ a boy  _ on your own, but this is Kookie. He’s not just any boy. He’s… he’s a handful.”   
  
He says that with incredible fondness and Jeongsu smiles.    
  
“Alright, Taehyung-ssi. But how much will this alliance cost me?”    
  
Taehyung perks up, although he tries to curb his excitement. He fails:   
  
“Oh, I don’t know, I always kind of wanted to meet Kim Seokjin.”    
  
Kim Seokjin is one of the newest talents Jeongsu’s agency has debuted. They considered placing him in one of their idol groups, but after careful consideration, Jeongsu decided that Seokjin is like a diamond in the rough, and that debuting him solo would allow for better polishing. His singing was just like his own, decent, but not remarkable, but that was never the point. He had the face, he had the charisma, he had the personality, and his acting talent was one of the best Jeongsu had seen in his career.   
  
And another advantage of debuting solo was that the choreography could be carried by the backup dancers while the singer did fan service.   
And Seokjin needed all the help with choreography he could get. Fan service, though? He had that in his little finger.    
  
He chuckles, nodding. He’d make Seokjin marry Taehyung if that would help him get Kookie and he knew he was a terrible person for that thought. He wouldn’t really force him to do anything. Anything drastic. Maybe take Taehyung out for dinner.    
  
“You know, Taehyung-ssi, I have this distinct feeling that the world would be screwed if you were evil.”   
  
“Who says I’m not? Maybe the good boy act is just that.” Taehyung winks and Jeongsu laughs again. Oh, he would so bite under normal circumstances. Taehyung is setting all the groundwork.   
  
“I’ll leave Seokjin to worry about that. But do go easy on him, he really is a good boy.”    
  
“Hopefully not incorrigibly good.” Taehyung hums.    
  
Jeongsu wonders how Jeongguk will react when he sees him. He hopes for that adorable blush and a smile. For starters.    



End file.
